galactic_cataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirhir'eluroon
Tirhir'eluroon is a Twi'lek Slicer that choose to forge her own path. She left not only her planet; but her people as well. She believes that everyone is only out for themselves in one way or another. This is an outlook she now shares and as a result; rarely trusts others. After a bumpy life living on Ryloth, Tirhire left and now travels the stars. Now earning her keep through her Slicer skills with her one true companion; a former mining droid who Tirhire reprogrammed for herself: SP8-NK. Biography 29 BBY - Age 0 - Beginning Years - Ryloth Tirhir’eluroon was born in 29 BBY and raised on Ryloth in a far off settlement which was situated in a cave at the base of a large mesa. Her father was a Rycrit herder and her mother a tailor. They raised Tirhire there peacefully in the small village which was relatively cut off from the rest of the planet, they only had passing news of the Clone Wars and weren’t immediately affected by them unlike most of Ryloth. Much less the rest of the galaxy and even when the Galactic Empire took Ryloth as a protectorate in 19 BBY her particular isolated settlement still didn’t find out until later down the track closer to 15 BBY when the village was raided and the population was taken back to Lessu for the majority to be sold into slave labour. Tirhire was lucky, having gotten a ... cushy job at the spaceport at the behest of her parents. They used their contact with Tirhire’s uncle in Lessu, a technician for the Empire at the spaceport there as a means to keep Tirhire out of slavery; at least for the time being. Her uncle took Tirhire into work with him; first trying to guide her along his way of work and even suggesting Tech school for her. However, Tirhire had little interest in becoming a technician. Through opportunities presented to her through her education in Lessu and her work at the spaceport with her uncle; Tirhire gained an interest in programming. This interest blossomed as the young Twi’lek eventually got her hands on a busted up labour/mining droid that was used in the mining of Ryll there on Ryloth. It was given to her by her Uncle on her 14th birthday as a present. Tiri spent a lot of time working on the droid bringing it back up to proper function and inserting her own lines of code into its programming. Though wasn’t great with the physical repairs herself. Thus, had her uncle help with that aspect. Once they were up and functioning Tirhire gave them the affectionate designation of SP8-NK. 13 BBY - Age 16 - Unwanted Attention - Ryloth It was at this point that Tirhire started taking on programming jobs for both the Galactic Empire at the spaceport in Lessu and also for individuals who needed droids, ships or various systems to be repaired. From things as simple as rebooting them to as complex as finding and repairing multiple bugs in different lines of code and troubleshooting around them. Though her work wasn’t necessarily done for sensitive information, her interest turned more towards being a Slicer rather than a simple programmer. Once her parents found out they became worried about her wellbeing, urging her to not travel down that route but Tirhire could not be convinced otherwise. Much to her parent’s disapproval, however, they would not let her stay unarmed and her father gave her a simple Twi’leki dagger as a means to protect herself if worse came to worse. During her time on Ryloth as she continued to hone her craft Tirhire bought a used, frankly non-functioning Kazellis-class light freighter. The Twi’lek had the vessel transferred to the shipyard where she funneled credits into its repair, though it would take a few years and a fair few credits before it was space worthy once more. The more she delved into becoming a Slicer the more lucrative the pay was. At least for a woman of her age and background, but this came at the expense of her personal life. Tirhire was not afraid to work for either side... but in doing so this put a large target on her back from both the people of Lessu and the Galactic Empire. It wasn’t that Tirhire was ignorant of this; she purposely turned away jobs that she believed would turn too much of an eye to her if it was found out she was the one doing them. 10 BBY - Age 19 - Culmination of her parents fears - Ryloth | ??? In 10 BBY, when Tirhire was 19 she was snatched up by a bounty hunter, this might of been seen as a coincidence from some considering she was a young female Twi’lek. In Tirhire’s mind, however, it was done because she had finally started taking up jobs that required her to slice into systems and gather sensitive information for her clients. It was her mistake to not hide her identity as well as she could have and that was the price she paid. This led to the Twi’lek being shipped off planet. Tirhire could only imagine the things that would happen to her. While she knew that not everyone who was taken off planet would be treated unfairly. Shereally didn’t want to end up in a place where she was simply something pretty to look at. A dancing doll for people to stare and touch without her say so.' ' ' Enroute to another planet, maybe even another system; Tiri didn’t know. For all she knew they could be going past the Outer Rim and to Smuggler’s Run. The ship was intercepted by Freedom Fighters, Tirhire and the other Twi’leks on board the ship were thus liberated from their status as ‘slaves’; or at least soon to be ones. Some people wished to return to Ryloth immediately, others wanted to stay with the Freedom Fighters and help the fight. Tirhire entertained the idea of going back to her home and family. But ultimately decided to stay with the Freedom Fighters. She had heard of them trying to kill the Emperor and his apprentice a few years back and thought the cause was a worthy one to fight with so many Twi’lek suffered under the hands of the Empire. She was promptly employed as both a Slicer and programmer for the Freedom Fighters, maintaining their ships and droids, rebooting and repairing their programming when she could. Reprogramming them When given an Imperial droid. A ship or a computer the green Twi’lek would use her skills as a Slicer to take any sensitive information they may have on them. While none of the information she ever garnered was game changing; it still helped the Freedom Fighters to stay afloat and one step ahead against the Empire. 7 BBY - Age 22 - Fighting the Fair Fight - Space Tirhire stayed for a few years. Sometimes returning back to Ryloth but most times not, during this time she also picked up a blaster for herself a DL-18 blaster pistol. While she was a poor shot with it, did better to keep people away from her that she wasn’t fond of. However, as time went on the young Twi’lek grew more and more paranoid as her work expectations increased. What if she messed up? Captured and enslaved once more? She couldn’t risk it. Being with the Freedom Fighters increased the risk of her being caught and Tirhire wasn’t fond of that idea so she left when she was 22, having stayed with the Fighters for almost three years. It wasn’t a sad goodbye nor a cause she regretted partaking in, Tirhire simply felt that she had to put her safety first, which meant leaving the Freedom Fighters. On the next available ship down to the surface of Ryloth Tirhire took it, saying goodbye to the people that she knew and had grown fond of over the years, but feeling liberated for now only having to care about herself and only doing the work that she ultimately wanted to do. Whatever would keep her safer.' ' ' It’s not like when Tirhire returned to Ryloth she stayed there for long anyway, her parents luckily remained. They were ecstatic to see her but also terrified of losing her once more.. At that moment Tiri realized if she wanted to continue doing what she loved she couldn’t put her parents, her uncle nor others around her at risk and so she made plans. Zelada was finished, her Uncle hadn’t sold it. It had been forgotten in one of the back lots at the spaceport, SP8-NK was living with her parents and she took them back, much to SP8-NK’s chagrin. It was enjoying the three years of peace without her. Tirhire gathered up as many of her personal belongings as she could and did as many jobs as she could do. To gather credits and fund her way off the planet. Credits for fuel, food, things to ensure she could stay in space for months before needing to dock again. 6 BBY - Age 23 - Final Farewells - Ryloth | Space Not that Tirhire planned to return to Ryloth, not for a long time anyway. After a year of planning at the age of 23 in the year 6 BBY Tirhire left Ryloth with her ship, droid, blaster dagger and lots of food without much plans to return and no plans on where she would go next. The Twi’lek has done her best to lose her past, only for the reason to keep herself and her family safe and acts as if her family has passed if anyone asks. In the time since then she has done Slicer jobs for well paying clients, SP8-NK always accompanies her when she had to physically greet them. She has since invested in armourweave clothing and a paranoia of people that she could probably do better without. Now Tiri jumps from planet to planet with months between needing to touch down, doing jobs for whoever pays well, whether it be slicing or programming. 5BBY - Age 24 - Someone New - Chandrila ONGOING ARCH Personality Positive Personality Traits Tirhire Is an eager learner, always willing to look for more knowledge to cram into her skull. Whether that has to do specifically with programming or anything simply useful skills in general. While she is paranoid one could not call her unkind. Neutral Personality Traits Tirhire is almost always nonsense, she makes jokes constantly in a means to try to keep herself alive. She has a high sense of self-preservation. This can be a detriment to others if she doesn’t see their survival as benefitting her own in anyway. Negative Personality Traits She’s paranoid, thinks that if somebody is paying attention to her it’s because they’re out to get her. Tirhire is afraid of falling back into slavery and thus that affects her relationships with other people. This makes it hard for her to trust others on a personal basis as she believes people can be easily swayed by credits. When backed into a corner Tiri can panic and resort to any means necessary to try to get herself out of that situation. Skills | Abilities Weapon Skills Mediocre shot- While Tirhire has a personal blaster she is a very poor shot with it, having only enough training to know how to look after it and which direction to point the shooty end. Slicer Abilities Decent programming/slicer capabilities- Most of Tirhires’ time and effort have been put into learning how to program. This also entails being a slicer, to which Tiri takes great delight in doing. She has learnt from when she was barely a teen, practicing on scrap droids and computers laying around her Uncle’s workshop and it has manifested itself now into an actual way of life for the Twi’lek. Other Basic ship and droid maintenance abilities- Can take apart things but isn’t great at putting them back together and can perform basic maintenance on SP8-NK and Zelada. Mostly because of her familiarity of both their systems already. Gastronomic hardiness- Can eat almost anything, both because she’s a Twi’lek and also because she doesn’t care. Equipment Apparel Whatever she can get her hands on. Preferably not very revealing. She doesn’t want to play into the sexy Twi’lek stereotype. A pair of heavy boots, jacket, breezy blouse and puffy cargo pants she can hide beneath. This doesn’t include the straps that she uses to hold on her blaster, dagger and slicer pad. Weapons * A Twi’leki dagger- No special markings or traits. Simply something given to her by her father as a means to protect herself which she has kept a hold of over the years. * DL-18 blaster pistol- The first thing she brought once she joined the Ryloth Freedom Fighters. Not wanting to fall back into the arms of slavers and bounty hunters. Tiri has yet to modify the weapon in any way; or use it efficiently either. It has only recently been brought back into function after Ven Kar'tyc dismantled and cleaned it for her. * ??? Blaster, Custom- '''Custom shotgun blaster made by Ven Kar'tyc specifically for the Slicer. Armour The only armour that Tiri has is armourweave. Not that she has it installed into every piece of her clothing however. Only some pieces, like her puffy cargo pants and equally as puffy aviator jackets that she has grown a fondness for after her extended time in space. They provide limited resistance to Lightsabers; not that Tirhire worries much about those. They also provide protection against blaster bolts which dissipate against the armourweave when hit; at least most light blaster bolts will. Vehicle '''Second hand Kazellis-class light freighter affectionately called Zelada; which is Twi’leki for traveler or explorer. Tirhire purchased the light freighter on Ryloth before she left, second hand and in much need of repair. All of Tirhire’s credits were funneled into the repair of the ship, ensuring that she could; at some point leave Ryloth of her own accord, on her own ship.' ' ' Tirhire has no use for much of the cargo space, so she kindly asked her uncle and the technicians he works with to give her the modifications that come with the ship; medical bay, machine shop and armory. Better to have something and not need it rather than need it and not have it. Tiri also uses the cargo space more for rations to ensure she can stay longer than the two recommended months in space. Though it is also full of droid heads and computers that Tirhire has multiple programs running on at once, not attached to her ship or giving aid in any way, but ensuring that she constantly has some place to hone and practice her slicer craft. Given the craft’s age and second-hand status. The engines were thoroughly ruined. Years of use had worn down crucial systems. She had to use non-manufacturer standard parts since Kazellis Manufacturingl is long since defunct. Now all but the hull and space frame itself are all aftermarket components and retrofits. Spaceframe: Kazellis Manufacturing Armour: Dura-alloy Engines: SRB-42 Sublight Wide-Bar Girodyne Hyperdrive: Class 2 Manufacturing Weapons: 4x Quad Laser Cannon turrets: Ventral, Dorsal, Port, Starboard Shields: Corp. Other' * Repurposed droid/GLD-M General Labor Droid/Mining- Designation: SP8-NK. 2m / 6’7ft, humanoid; a head, two arms and two legs, with a drill piece in one arm and pickaxe in the other that can rotate out. (Ala John Silver from Treasure Planet and his cyborg arm.) SP8-NK Came non-functioning into Tirhire’s care, luckily it only took a bit of debugging and welding to get them to be functional once more. SP8-NK came already equipped with an audio sensor, infrared receptor, photoreceptors and a vocabulator as well. This means not only was SP8-NK humanoid but they also had the ability to speak. Their voice is similar to that of Bloodhound from Apex Legends. With the RapidProgram module system in place in SP8-NK’s systems it was easier for Tirhire to modify the droids systems to better suit her needs. They have a computer probe installed in the wrist of their right hand and Tirhire is able to keep a remote uplink to whatever systems she needs to access through the droid as well. Found at a salvage yard no longer usable by the Empire in the Ryll mines on Ryloth, Tirhire was able to snatch them up for a bargain. * Slicer computer- A handheld data pad that Tirhire uses to plug into systems and networks that she needs to either program, reboot or slice into to retrieve whatever information she was required to get. Her slicer computer also comes with custom security software, ensuring that nobody but herself can have access to the pad. If anyone tries too hard to access it then it will self destruct. It is constantly upgraded and modified when she has time, or when presented with a job that requires a certain modification; which she then puts as a charge on top of her normal fee. * Scramble key- Also known as an electronic lockpick or luckbreakers they are capable of bypassing security measures and opening computer locks at almost ridiculous speeds. It was almost faster for them to find the correct code before said code would be able to be input into wherever the scramble key was inserted. Tirhire bought hers in Lessu by people with similar interests to hers. It’s easier to trade, buy and converse with those of similar career choices. Category:Twi'lek Category:Civilian Category:Zelada Crew